Never Found Love, Maybe Never Will
by Banddramalife
Summary: His love life is hard enough on set, but what happens when he meets the love of his life, and his character meets the same person.
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer:I don't own any of the characters except Tabatha and Natalie

Summery: His love life is hard enough on set, but what happens when he meets the love of his life and his character meets the same person.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

"All right, that's a print!" the director called onto the stage. The actors stood up from where they were sitting in Monica's apartment. The crowd roared as they walked up and bowed. They walked back stage and began to unwind. They just finished the scene where Ross meets Emily for the first time.

"What did you guys think of that?", Matt Le Blanc asked his five friends.

"I guess it was ok. I mean is it just me or is David the one who gets all the romance on the show?" Lisa shot right back.

"Well we don't write the story so we have no control," Courtney said pretty bluntly. Everyone just kinda got up and started to get dressed in their normal cloths. Everyone let the lounge, everyone except Matthew. Matthew just sat there and continued to processed what everyone was saying through his mind. Chandler wasn't good with women and neither was he. Chandler had only been with few women, and so had he. Chandler hadn't found that person, and from the ways it look, he never will.

* * *

"Am I destined to end up just like Chandler is...' Matthew just said that to himself then gently got up off the couch. He had to hurry up and get changed. The group was going out to dinner just like they did after every taping they did.

At the restaurant

"So here's to another wonderful episode. Let's us all hope that with that come at least one hundred more. Cheers!" David made a wonderful speech.

"Cheers!" The whole gang yelled back at his speech. Everyone but Matthew said it. He was still thinking about his love life. It never had ever bothered him this much. He still tried to have fun but after a while he just had to leave.

"Guys I'm so sorry, but I think I'm just going to go home," Matthew started to get up but everyone jumped up too.

"You have to stay. It's just not the same without all of us here,"Courtney had said.

"Yea. What's gotten into you anyway? Ever since we finished taping, you have been acting so different,: Jennifer went over to him and touched his shoulder and guided him back to the table. "You know you can talk to us, so please tell us."

"fine. You all know how we were saying that David gets all the romance on the show, well I was thinking. Chandler doesn't get women...and maybe...I'll end up just like him," Matthew spilled his point and everyone just looked at him. An awkward silence grew. "See, I knew I shouldn't have told you guys this. I'm just going to go now.' Matthew got up and left the restaurant. This time, no one got up to get him.

"What if he's right guys. I mean I found someone, Lisa has someone, Jennifer has someone, even Matt has someone."

Hey!" Matt shot back.

"O please, but I mean come on. It doesn't seem like anything will happen soon." Courtney had continued her statement and looked up at everyone.

"What if we asked David and Marta if we can hook Chandler up with someone without Matthew knowing about it?" Jennifer suggested.

"Actually, that's a great idea. But how do we do it without Matthew figuring it out?" Lisa shot right back.

"We could go right now. David and Marta are still there and Matthew is not. What do you guys say?" Jen said.

"Well I guess we could. That would really work out." David had said. "Well then let's go!" The friends got up, payed, and left.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

Well I hope you guys liked the first chapter. Um please review and tell me what you think....


	2. Natalie

Never Found Love, Maybe Never Will

The setting sun crept down as the moon started to rise and show its beauty to the earth. I sky had turned surprisingly dark in the last five minutes. Just as a little bunny hopped out of the way, a black, shiny, sleek limo pulled up. Courteney, Lisa, David, Matt, and Jen all stepped out. It was 12:17 at night and the lights from the friends studio were still on. They opened the doors and walked basically into the coffee house. There sitting on the couch was Marta and David.

"What are you guys doing sitting on the couch, aren't you usually in your offices?" Lisa asked.

"Well, we wanted to do something different for once, but what about you guys? Why are you here, it's almost 12:30?" David Crane said not looking up from the papers that were sitting on the table in front of him and Marta.

"We came to talk to you about and idea for the next show," Courteney had started off with the story.

"Well what is it that you want to talk about for the show?" Marta took her turn to talk, but she too also didn't look up from the papers. Courteney opened her mouth to talk, but nothing came out. Courteney backed down looking at Lisa for help. Lisa just stood in her place and acted the way Phoebe would to get out of something. Courteney turned to the boys and they both backed up at the same time. Courteney just stood there trying to find the exact words to say. Instead, Jen stepped up. She pushed Courteney out of the way.

"Well we were wondering if you could let Matthew get a love interest on the show?" Jen stood up. After she had said that David and Marta instinctively looked up from their papers.

\"Well why should we make him have one, I'm mean, Ross just got one, and having to budding romances at the same time, it just doesn't work," Marta said not trying to seem to harsh..

"But look, Matthew is feeling so upset right now and it's partly because he doesn't have anyone, and neither does Chandler. He is really depressed so could you just do it," David stood up finally. He sat down and talked to David and Marta for about ten minutes. Since he was the negotiator of the group, everyone else let him talk.

"Fine, I guess we could make someone. Tomorrow we'll talk to the writers and see what they think about this," Marta said.

"That's great. Thank you so much, but can Matthew not find out about this?"

"But then how will he read the lines and all that stuff?"

"No just keep it a secret until we get the script and everything."

"Fine. Now if you excuse us, we have some work to get to."

And with that, the five people walked out of the building with grins upon their faces.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

Wednesday at the Table Read

"I'd like you all to meet Natalie. She will be playing the part of Tabatha," David "Crane yelled to the room full of people. Jen, David, Matt, Lisa, and Courteney all smiled as Matthew franticly searched through the script that was just placed in his hand. "Alright, let's began."

They ran through the script and Matthew started to finally relies that he had now had a love interest on the show. To his amazement, Natalie was hot, smart, and a great actress. At one point he got really lost in her eyes. He couldn't stop thinking how amazing she was and just by a first impression too. How would she be like when he got to know her.

At the end of the table read, Matthew went up to the rest of the gang. "Did you guys know that Natalie was coming on the show?"

"We had some of an idea," Matt replied.

"Well, so you guys want to go grab a bite to eat?"

"But it's only Wednesday, we go out on Fridays,"Matt had answered the other Matt's question.

"So what, he wants to invite Natalie,, and get to know her more," Courteney chimmed in.

"Yeah I do so can we please go. I really want to get to know her better."

"Yeah of course we will."

"Alright, let me go ask her." Matthew walked right up to her. "Umm..." he started to stutter," umm...would you like to go out to dinner with us, as like a welcome to the show dinner?" Matthew got real nervous when she didn't respond back that quickly. He started to look back and forth and down at the ground. He could defiantly relate close to Chandler with his shyness with women.

"That sounds like fun," Natalie finally answered. She giggled a little at the sight of Matthew. She also giggled at the fact that he was really cute. So everyone grabbed their coats and their scripts, and got into their cars. As the cars sped off, tension in the car grew as it was completely silent the whole way there.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

So tell me what you think. Please review with any comments, good or bad.


End file.
